


Moving

by rangerofdiscord



Series: Chasing After You - A Series of Allison/Leonard Drabbles [6]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, abuse tw, brief talk of child abuse, negative parents, slightly angsty, slightly fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 07:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerofdiscord/pseuds/rangerofdiscord
Summary: While moving in together, Allison and Leonard start to learn more about one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly getting my muse for writing back. Warning for a brief discussion about child abuse/negative and abusive parents. Slowly getting into Allison's ~tragic~ backstory

“I still think it’s unfair that you’re getting the larger room, when I’m the one that’s pregnant.” Picking up a large, dull textbook that had layers and layers of dust on it, Allison placed it neatly on the bookshelf next to all of the boring volumes about boring shit no one ever cared about anymore. “Where’s my rocking chair going to go?” 

“You want a rockin’ chair?” 

“Maybe. I mean, everyone says it’s good for when you’re pregnant.” 

Pausing what he was doing to look over at her, Leonard raised an eyebrow at her and she merely shrugged. “If you want a rockin’ chair, we can go to a thrift store to find one, or I can save up…” 

“You’re just changing the subject away from ‘How come you get the bigger room’.” 

“Easy and simple. I get the bigger room because I have lots of books, and I am currently in college working towards my degree in AI theory. You and our kid get the smaller room, because it is currently one child, who won’t need a whole lot of stuff anyways. Until it is older you’ll only need, what? A crib, a dresser for some clothes, a rocking chair--” 

Leaning back on her palms, Allison Church narrowed her eyes at her husband. “Every day, you remind me more and more how fuckin’ selfish you are.” 

“Pot. Kettle. Black.” 

“I’m not selfish when it comes to our kid.” 

“Allison, listen.” Sighing, Leonard pushed his glasses somehow further up his nose and made his way over to her, explaining as he did so. “I am in college to get my degree, I need space for my books, my computer, eventually my work. Our kid won’t need a whole lot of space in it’s room until it’s older, and I’ll be moving on to grad school long before it needs more space.” 

“Yeah, but--” 

“And when the time comes,” He continued on, interrupting her, “we will have more than enough money to move out of this tiny place and somewhere larger. And closer to the city. Logical. Simple.” 

Glaring up at him, she raised an eyebrow, quickly changing the subject. “What’s wrong with living out in the country? It’s better than the city. Quieter, better air, more room to run around in…” 

“Dirty. Far from civilization. Dangerous.” 

“You have a problem with a bit of dirt?” 

Leonard’s green eyes watched her carefully, warily. “I know you’re a soldier and--” 

“That’s not my problem with you not liking dirt, Leonard.” 

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a very loud and dramatic sigh. It was almost cute, the way he puffed his chest up and let it fall in a overly dramatic way. Almost. “Yes, I have a problem with dirt. Do you have a problem with that?” 

“I spent the majority of my teen years living as a homeless, dirty kid in the country. So yeah, I’ve got a bit of an issue with that. There’s no problem with the dirt, so long as you can wash it off at the end of the day.” Pushing the box of books aside, Allison got up and brushed her jeans off, wiping away the dust. “You can finish up in here, I’d rather go unpack my things.” 

“Allison, wait--” Leonard tried to say, but she shut the door to his study in his face. There was a satisfying bonk as his head hit the door, and snickering, the blonde flipped back some of her long, curly hair and made her way downstairs. 

Their house wasn’t old but it was built to look and feel old. In the middle of the Texas prairie, it was made with real wood, carpeted floors, creaking stairs and glass windows. She had fallen in love with it the minute she had seen it, fighting Leonard at every turn to make sure they got it. And they had. And now they were living in it. 

A small wooden house in the middle of the Texas prairie, surrounded by tall grass and rural farms. It was comforting, it was everything she had wanted when she was younger and more. 

And in the living room sat her favorite spot. A small, tucked away window at the west corner of the house. A small, padded seat allowed someone to curl up next to it, watching the sun set and the storms roll in. Underneath was a small cabinet, perfect for storing an ancient vinyl player and vinyl records. 

Pulling the box marked “ALLISON” in crude ink close to her, Allison opened up the doors to the cabinet and opened up the box. Carefully taking out her vinyl player, she set it neatly inside where she could play it easily. To the right of it, she began carefully lining up her vinyls. Alphabetical, according to arist and in order of release. 

She was so focused on making sure they were in order she didn’t hear the stairs creaking as Leonard made his way downstairs. So she was quite surprised when he sat next to her, pulling vinyls out and handing them to her. 

Not saying anything, just glancing sideways at him, she took the vinyls and sorted them out. They worked quietly in this manner, neither saying anything until they reached the bottom of the box. Then, finally, Leonard said quietly,   
“I had no idea you used to be homeless, I’m sorry.” 

Sucking on her teeth, Allison sat back and looked at her collection. “It’s whatever, I guess. Not like I told you.” 

“Can I ask why you were homeless?” It was a question Allison always dreaded, even if it wasn’t the exact wording or phrasing she was expecting. The question of her life story. Where her parents were, why she never graduated high school. 

Part of her wanted to tell him to fuck off and ignore him, a larger part of her knew that inevitably she’d have to tell him. If they were going to raise a child together. 

“You ever seen the tattoos on my back?” 

“The… Wings?” 

“Yeah. They’re covering scars. From when my dad took a hot knife and carved wings into my back when I was thirteen.” At the mention of the memory, she could feel the searing pain cutting into her flesh. Gritting her teeth and clenching her firsts, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I ran away that night. Stole some money, never looked back. Found some kids who made sure I didn’t get infected, rolled with them till I was 17.” 

A hand reached out and took one of her clenched fists within it, gripping it tightly. “I’m sorry.” 

Keeping her hand there, Allison shrugged and sighed. Lying back on the hot wooden floor, she looked up at the ceiling before tilting her head to look at her husband. “Don’t be, it isn’t your fault and it isn’t your burden to bear. I got away, I’m fine now. I’m free. That’s all that matters.”

“I’m your husband. Allison, with all due respect, it is my burden to bear.” 

“We’re married ‘cuz it’ll get us more money, Leonard. Not ‘cuz we love each other.” 

“This is true. But we’re going to be raising a child together we… We need to know more about one another. We can’t give our child a healthy, stable home life if we know nothing about each other.”

“Ugh.” Rolling her eyes, she ran a hand through her hair. “Feelin’s and shit. Fine. Anything else you want to know about me?” 

A pause. “Why do you collect vinyls?” 

“Really?” Sitting up, she couldn’t help but laugh at him. “I give you the all clear to ask me whatever you want, and you go with that?” 

Frowning, he shook his head. “You collect older things. I’m curious.” 

“I just like ‘em, I like the music that’s on them and I like that they’re old and rare and cool and that people don’t appreciate ‘em anymore. It’s good music. Maybe tonight while you’re making dinner I’ll play one or two for you.” 

“I think I’d like that.” Getting up slowly, he offered his hand to Allison to take, helping her up slowly. “Allison?” 

“Hm?” She looked up at him. They were close together, and his hand and moved to settle down on her waist. 

“Thank you for telling me more about yourself. It means a lot, that you’re trusting me.” 

Chuckling, she shook her head and pulled away. “Yeah, and maybe one day you’ll trust me.” 

“My life was boring. But who knows, maybe there’s something that might interest you.” 

“Who knows, Leonard Church. You may surprise me yet.”


End file.
